hellocharlottefandomcom-20200222-history
The Oracle/Frei
For information on the Oracle as a concept, see: The Oracle Frei is a character who appears in ''Hello Charlotte'' and ''Hello Charlotte Episode 2''. He is the form that the entity from the TV World that Charlotte Wiltshire took into her body takes after it wakes up. Personality Frei has no *completely* set personality, it seems to change and adjust to Charlotte's moods and thoughts. He seems very stoic and tedious, yet still tend to have a seemingly aggressive part to them. He seems quite interested in humans as well as the culture that comes with it. Frei also seems to have a specific interest in Charlotte. Background WIP Role in Plot Frei first appears on Day 1 after Charlotte has fallen asleep. He briefly has trouble assuming Pythia form and speaking, but quickly adapts. He tells Charlotte that despite her initial bravado she's subcortically afraid of him, so he took a masculine form, and tells Charlotte to call him Frei. He tells Charlotte that she's dreaming when she asks. He asks Charlotte why she looks sullen, and she tells him that a classmate committed suicide. He then asks her if the were friends, and then wonders why Charlotte is sad when she tells him she didn't know her. When Charlotte asks him if human empathy is such a foreign concept, Frei then compares Scarlet to an animal, stating the concept of human empathy applies only to humans. When Charlotte asks him how he would understand sadness when all Pythias were connected, he replies did she really think it was always like that, and that all Pythias gave up the egos willingly, and that he would love to talk more, but she has to wake up. After talking to Umbrella Man, Charlotte falls asleep again and meets Frei again, and tells him she doesn't feel like talking. He then offers to tell her a bedtime story and convinces her to sit next to him after she tells him she's not comfortable around him. He then tells her about The Tale of Ink and Paper Princess and what his version of the story was. After noticing she has fallen asleep, he addresses Seth, telling him that if he's looking for answers, he won't be getting any, as Charlotte is an unreliable narrator. Frei next appears on Day 2 after Charlotte falls asleep, whereupon she finds out that Frei has converted the dreamscape into a library, and has brought her clothes. After Charlotte asks him why was there so many books, he then tells her about the mind library, that memories are stories from the past that people retell to themselves, that once they are gone you are no longer the person you used to be and that stories are meant to be put in books, and many books make a library. Frei tells her that every memory, every feeling, every action made or considered making are in the library, although some memories are being forgotten. He tells Charlotte he selected some memories for Charlotte and Seth to read, how Charlotte met Aiden and how Charlotte met Bennett and Huxley. After Charlotte has read them, Frei tells her about the story of Hades and Persephone, comparing Persephone traveling to the Underworld for half the year to Charlotte appearing in the mind library when she's asleep, only to note that Charlotte has fallen asleep. Frei appears again during Day 6 after Charlotte is caught by the oddities when locked in the changing room. He tells Charlotte that they are in an expanding reality bubble, and he is just as confused at Charlotte as to why he has manifested while Charlotte is awake. He mentions the saying "going through the looking glass" is a classic symbol for dissociating from reality, and wonders if that applies to Charlotte, although he then wonders if he's teasing Charlotte too much. He tells Charlotte he wishes there was something to read, and then asks her if she's feeling adventurous. He then follows Charlotte around the reality bubble. Later Charlotte and Frei encounter mirrors that show memories. Frei doesn't comment over the first memory, but after seeing the second memory, which is about a Pythia in a library telling a security drone about the Pythias and the effect the Oracle had on them, Frei notes that was who Charlotte based his appearance on, and when she asks him if what the Pythia said was true, he tells her he barely any memories of before he woke up in Charlotte's mind. He tells Charlotte that is the reason she can trust him, and that he is not her enemy. After viewing the third memory, a memory of Charlotte and Felix just after they returned from the TV World, and Felix sees Charlotte decompose due to the Oracle's presence. Frei tells Charlotte that he thinks the Felix may have started distancing himself from Charlotte because he was afraid of her. Charlotte tells him that Felix isn't a coward, so he tells her that afraid was a strong word, and the reason might be that Felix isn't sure if she's Charlotte anymore, then tells her that this is all because Charlotte took pity on him, and now has to face the consequences of what she's done. Charlotte meets Frei again after falling asleep, where they play the piano together. Charlotte asks Frei why the Paper Princess let herself get covered in ink, asking if it was toxic. Frei tells her ink was toxic, and the reason she let herself get covered was love. He tells Charlotte that she doesn't understand love, as the final goal of love was the loss of individuality. He goes on to tell her that love is the ultimate death of ego, and that love is to sacrifice ego for two to become one. He carries on to say that thoughts, beliefs, hobbies and character traits to one, and that is why the Paper Princess became the same as Ink Princess, they became one of a kind. He tells Charlotte that unless you're willing to give your ego for someone else's sake, you can't claim that you've known love, and tells her that he finds the concept of loss of individuality fascinating, as it required the greatest sacrifice of all for an individual, and then tells her it's time for her to wake up. Frei's next appearance is on Day 25 after Charlotte goes to check on the magcats. After finds the magcats dead, Charlotte becomes distressed, and Frei appears to comfort her. He tells her that pets weren't allowed on school grounds, so no one was responsible for what happens to them. Charlotte asks him if he can do anything, since he was the Oracle, only for him to tell her that everything that defined him as the Oracle has perished, and that he no longer had any memories of his past or any powers. He tells Charlotte that she defines him now, but doing so greatly exhausts her, and that if she used any of his energy she would die, and that returning the dead back to life is no laughing matter. He tells her that as long as she rejects him, they both drain each other and perish, but if they merged, they would obtain great power. He asks her if she is willing to give up her ego for someone else's sake or die an individual. Frei then walks up to the magcats and thinks they should give them a proper burial. Trivia * In a university AU, Frei (along with Charlotte) would major in Estonian language and literature.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/965356082850947072 Gallery Visit Frei/Gallery to see the gallery. Dialogue See Frei/Dialogue for this character's in-game dialogue. References Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Non Playable Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Characters Category:Heaven's Gate Characters Category:False Realm